Chapter 77
is the seventy-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary At the League of Villains' hideout, Kurogiri wonders if the Vanguard Action Squad will be able to handle the mission. Tomura Shigaraki assures Kurogiri that they will be fine; Tomura decides that it is not time for him to reappear and begins to comment on his strategy. Tomura realizes that his plan was faulty when he first attempted to murder All Might and now has decided to let the Vanguard Action Squad take down the ones up high before aiming for the final boss. Tomura explains that he intends for the Vanguard Action Squad to make a crack in Hero society, noting that the Vanguard Action Squad's endeavors at Class 1-A and 1-B's training camp will be a blow for the Pro Heroes whether they succeed or not. Kurogiri questions if the Vanguard Action Squad means nothing to him, but Tomura rebuffs Kurogiri's claim, saying that he respects the Vanguard Action Squad's strength, usefulness and personally hopes they succeed. Tomura continues to say that while they have their differences, they can rely on each other because both he and Kurogiri are not the only ones oppressed by society's rules. Back at the cliff, Izuku Midoriya has defeated Muscular who is now unconscious. Izuku notes that his job is not finished and must inform Shota Aizawa and the Wild, Wild Pussycats about the enemy's strength. Izuku tells Kota that they can leave the unconscious Muscular where he is because he will not be waking up any time soon. Izuku says to Kota that the wildfires will be a detriment to rescue efforts and tells Kota that they need his Quirk. Izuku asks Kota to use his Quirk to save them just as he saved Kota. Izuku has Kota jump onto his back and starts running back to the facility. Meanwhile, Dabi has attacked Shota, who easily dodges Dabi's attack. Shota counterattacks and easily overwhelms Dabi using his Capturing Weapon and melee combat. Having apprehended Dabi, Shota demands information, but Dabi refuses. Shota sees the wildfires and wonders what is going on; Tenya Iida, Mashirao Ojiro, Minoru Mineta, and Koji Koda arrive at the facility. Suddenly, Dabi breaks free of Shota's grasp but Shota still has his Capturing Weapon around Dabi. Suddenly, Dabi begins disintegrating into nothing and disappears. Shota orders the students to go into the facility and decides to head into the forest himself. Somewhere in the forest, it is revealed that the Dabi Shota was fighting was a clone courtesy of Twice with his duplicating Quirk. The real Dabi asks Twice to make two clones of him so that he can resume his fight with Shota, with which Twice complies. Izuku and Kota are running through the forest and spot Shota. Izuku decides to leave Kota's protection to Shota and heads off to seek Mandalay. However, Shota stops Izuku before he can run off, asking Izuku to relay a message to her. Outside the forest, Mandalay and Tiger continue fighting Spinner and Magne respectively. Magne manages to continue holding her own against Tiger while Spinner manages to give Mandalay trouble. Just as Spinner is about to attack Mandalay with his bladed weapon, Izuku appears and lunges with his legs empowered by One For All: Full Cowl, which destroys the bladed weapon, much to Spinner's shock. After tumbling to the ground, Izuku informs Mandalay that Kota is safe and asks her to communicate Shota's message. Mandalay uses her Telepath and sends Shota's message to Classes 1-A and 1-B; he authorizes them for combat. This means that the students will be able to fight back against the Vanguard Action Squad. In the forest, Shota realizes that the villains' goal is targeting the students and that he has no choice but to allow the students to defend themselves since the situation is a matter of life or death. Shota decides that he will take the punishment as a result of his authorization and hopes that the students do not get themselves killed. Quick References Chapter Notes *Kurogiri and Tomura Shigaraki discuss the Vanguard Action Squad upcoming misson. *Dabi attacks Shota Aizawa. *Mandalay and Tiger continue fighting Spinner and Magne respectively. *Shota allows the students to defend themselves since the situation is a matter of life or death. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 77